1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing and, in particular, to management of a communication network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a command line interface for a network management platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication networks and network management platforms are well known in the art. In an effort to provide more graphical and intuitive management of data communication networks, many network management platforms have adopted menu or icon-based interfaces. Menu-based interfaces generally permit an operator to control particular network devices (e.g., computers, routers, bridges, and servers) by navigating through a series of linked menu screens and entering appropriate commands and parameter values. Icon-based interfaces, on the other hand, typically permit the operator to set parameters through dialog boxes or the like and to enter commands through the manipulation of graphical objects.
While such network management platform interfaces may provide easily-navigable and intuitive interfaces, a large amount of operator input can be required to perform conventional management functions for just one network device. Thus, the xe2x80x9cuser-friendlyxe2x80x9d characteristics that make menu and icon-based interfaces more accessible to inexperienced operators may actually hamper more experienced operators and do not easily lend themselves to automation, bundling of commands, script processing, and cut-and-paste editing operations.
The present invention addresses the above and other shortcomings in the art by providing United Command Interface (UCI), a command line and batch file interface for a network management platform.
In accordance with the present invention, UCI includes an output facility that displays outputs to an operator, a parser that validates inputs entered a command line, a command processor that processes commands validated by the parser. The command line interface preferably supports a prompt mode in which the output facility displays an editable prompt that may be modified by the user to construct a command. In addition, the parser preferably defines separate validation and execution point inputs including at least one validation-only point input, so that inputs are permitted to span multiple input lines and so that atomic sets of commands can be constructed by entering multiple commands on a single input line. The command line interface is also equipped with an in-line help facility that, in response to the parser detecting a help request in a partial command entered at the command line, automatically presents possible input options that can be entered at the command line to complete the partial command.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.